Kagekenin- a Roleplay Part I
Part I's Opening JIkFKaeD4Ws& ---- * Kagekenin- a Roleplay Part II- Part 2 Naruto finally brought Sasuke back to his senses and brought him back to Konoha. With Madara Uchiha and Pain dead, it looked like things were starting to settle down in the shinobi world. Kakashi had stepped down as Hokage, and Naruto took up the position, finally fulfilling his dream of becoming Hokage. A Shroud of Darkness; the Kagekenin It was dusk in the Land of Darkness. Ten shadowy figures appear in a cave outside of Tanigakure via the Lit Apparition Technique. "It has been one whole year since the ten of us were together like this." Viper Uchiha said, breaking the silence. "Indeed it has. However, I assume this time we have our priorities straight?" said Korin Minamoto sarcastically. "Silence Korin, the Leader knows what he is doing." said Korin's partner, Kaci Wells, sternly. Viper redirected his attention to the rest of the group, "You will work in teams of two and each of you know what to do. Hunt down your assigned Bijuu, 9 Tailed Blade and Blade of Absolute Creation then report to one of our bases to begin the sealing." Viper explained. "Our job is to awaken the Spirit Beast and control the world." Gensho picked up where he left off, "And kill anyone who prevents you from obtaining your objective." he said. The other members nodded and vanished... The First Team: Thorn Gurasu and Morag Tsurugi Morag and Thorn sat on a large boulder in the Land of Lightning. "Well, time to get to our...assignment." Thorn mused. "Good, my assignment is the Nine Tailed Fox, so its off to Konoha, eh?" Morag said. Both got up and began walking in the direction of the Land of Fire. ---- Note: Begin the RP by RPing your characters in Konoha. You can make up a reason why their in Konoha if you want but thats up to you. RP for awhile and do not mention Kagekenin. They will appear soon. Also remember to begin your posts with two equal signs. Have Fun! Ten Tailed Fox 02:19, 3 December 2008 (UTC) =Let the RP Begin!= Reunion Seireitou Hyuga met up with Ashiki members, Byakko Kurohitsugi and Rikka Nagoshi. "Yo seireitou, long time no see" said Byakko. "Hi Seirei-Kun" said Rikka "Hey guys, why you headed for Konoha?" asked seireitou "We came to see you of course!" said Rikka, Byakko meerly smiled... Afternoon in Konoha Ryun Uchiha, Luke Uchiha and Seireitou Uchiha sipped on some soda at Naruto's place in the Hokage Mansion. "So whats new Naruto?" Ryun asked. "Paper work." Naruto said sighing. Both men dropped their heads sighing as both knew that paperwork was all they ever did now days. Both of the boys laughed at the two men... "How's it goin old man?" asked a black haired boy that resembled Naruto. "Just fine Sora," said Naruto. Sora Uzumaki is Naruto's 18 year old son who left Konoha for certain reasons. He mostly dropped by to pick up a mission every so often. Ryun got up and took Luke and Seireitou Uchiha out for some ramen at Ichiraku's. Afterwards Ryun decided to visit his old sensei, Kakashi. An Evil Journey Continues.... Meanwhile, Morag and Thorn were walking through a dark forest on the north border of the Land of Fire. They decided to pick up the pace and began leaping from tree to tree. They stopped for a break at the Valley of the End. "Just two more days until we reach Konoha." Morag said to himself. "Everything is almost ready..." said Thorn to Morag. A Mysterious Trio At the gates of Konoha there was a trio of mysterious ninja. "You ready, Kokuangyo, Makan." said a mysterious man. "Yep, Let's go Fukumaden-Kun!" said Kokuangyo. "Lets just go." said Makan. "OK." said Fukumaden, as they all walked into Konoha. The Future "Give me the money!" An Uchiha burglar was robbing every stand in the marketplace. He was down to one more stand and all was going well. Suddenly, he heard a calm voice behind him. "I assume those are for me." said Echo Uchiha sarcasticly, leaning against a wall. "He he he...You picked the wrong guy to mess with kid, my Sharingan can copy anything you do." He began to charge up a Chidori and ran towards Echo. Echo did his classic sigh, complimented with running his fingers through his hair. The Chidori was about to slam directly into his face when he caught the burglar's fist in a fraction of a second. They briefly made eye contact, but that was all Echo needed, the burglar began to foam at the mouth and his Sharingan virtually shattered. Somehow, Echo redirected the Chidori through his other arm and stabbed him in the heart with his index and middle finger, then releasing the elctric chakra throughout his circulatory system. Echo through the corpse to the ground with no emotion, and before anyone could thank him, his body flickered and he vanished. Sitting on top of one of konoha's highest buildings, he knew that soon he would venture to the Lost Lands to find Hikaru in his time. But not yet, he would wait until the time was right. Speaking of which, he had better go check on everyone in the past, to see how they were doing after the massive three-way battle. "Time Vortex." As he warped into the past, he could sense a darkness rising, and knew that this wasn't just going to be a simple visit. After plummeting from the sky, he gracefully landed on the hokage bulding. "Here we go again." He whispered. Sparring: Part 1 "Hey, Seireitou, you wanna spar alittle, its been awhile?" asked Byakko "Sure, why not" said Seireitou as he unleashed his Bankai "Alright, here we go!" yelled Byakko as he went to Bankai Dark Clouds Morag and Thorn arrived at the gates of Konoha earlier than they expected. Both crept into the village and made their way to the Hokage Mansion. Inside they quietly defeated the ANBU guards. Naruto was locking up for the night when he noticed he could no longer move. "Shadow Imitation success!" Morag said with triumph. Thorn got behind Naruto and knocked him out, then placed him over his shoulders. "Lets move." he said heading for the window. Both of them stood on top of Hokage Rock then turned and headed for the gate ---- Note: You may confront Kagekenin if you please, however, do not retrieve Naruto yet, that will come later. ---- Investigation Echo noticed two ninja moving supsiciously through the village and sensed the darkness within them. "Interesting." He spoke as he went to investigate. As they dashed through the roof tops a figure appeared before them, disoriented in the night. But, even in the shadows, his eyes glowed with a devilish tint. "Hello there, is Naruto compfortable?" He said apathetically. Confrontation Morag did not move, "His comfort is of no concern to me." he said. Thorn bent down and watched Echo closely, "I suggest you leave." he said and was not kidding. Confrontation pt. 2 "Of course, after you tell me why you need him." Echo stared into the moon carelessly. Confrontation pt. 3 "Simple, the Nine Tailed Fox Spirit inside of him." replied Thorn. Confrontation pt. 4 "As I expected." He hesitated, then spoke surprising words. "Alright then, lets go, wherever you're going, I suspect it's urgent." Confrontation pt 5 The two hesitated for a moment, then they nodded and lept for the gates and went running for the woods. Behind Enemy Lines Perfect, thought Echo. He would contact Seireitou and Ryun whenever the opportunity arose, but until then, he'd hang around with these guys and see what they were up to. The Kagekenin's base The three arrived at a cave a few miles from Konoha. Morag spun around and made two hands signs "Shadow Imitation Technique!" he yelled firing his shadow at Echo. The Kagekenin's base pt. 2 Echo smiled slightly. "How foolish, I planned on letting you live." A fraction of a second passed and Echo dodged the attack and was behind Morag. "None can stop the man who wields death." He lightly whispered as he slammed the hilt of his blade, the Soul Eater, into the back of Morag's head, knocking him out cold. Shivers ran down Thorn's spine as Echo slowly turned towards him. "You're lucky I didn't cut your friend down right there. I'll say it once, I'm not here to fight, but to observe. Either accept that or die." The Kagekenin's base pt. 3 Echo suddenly stopped moving, "Shadow Imitation Technique success." Morag said walking beside Thorn as the Morag that Echo had hit, poofed away meaning it was a Shadow Clone. Thorn laughed, "You thought I was scared? Heh, just an act. You're one step behind. Morag here can think eleven moves ahead and consider 100 possible moves in a second and choose the right one." Thorn said tossing Morag a trench knife. The Kagekenin's base pt. 4 As Morag looked at Echo, Morag cancelled the jutsu and dropped the knife as his eyes went dull. "Bad mistake." Echo said as his face remained frightenly calm. Morag dropped to his knees in agony, obviously in a genjutsu. "I think that's enough." Echo sighed as he released Morag. "I take it you two are stubborn, or you would not have challenged me knowing failure was eminent. Now, stop being so foolish and let's go." Echo had already guessed he would have to prove himself one way or another. The Kagekenin's base pt. 5 Thorn laughed once more as Echo again froze, "Morag, why do you play with children like that?" he asked. Morag had reconnected his shadow with Echo's, "Weak genjutsu. However I have already analyzed the situation." Morag used his shadow to pick up his trench knife and tossed it at Echo's shoulder. "Do not make eye contact, judge his moves by his feet." Morag told Thorn. Thorn then tapped his wrists and summoned and enormous Fuma Shuriken. "Gottcha." Thorn said. The Kagekenin's base pt. 6 The shuriken almost stuck Echo, until, Seireitou appeared and stoped it with a kunai. "Looks like i arrived in the nick of time, and just before began our sparring match" said seireitou Byakko and Rikka stood behind him. "Next time, now, who are these freaks?" asked Byakko towards Echo. The Kagekenin's base pt. 6 "Ah I knew you were coming." Morag said as Seireitou, Byakko and Rikka froze, "Shadow Sewing Technique complete." Morag said. Just then Gensho appeared and retrieved Naruto. "Release that technique and lets go." he said. Morag complied and the three Kagekenin vanished. ---- Note: You may take on Morag and Thorn once more after the sealing process. In the meantime look for Kagekenin's base in the surrounding forest. ---- Echo thought deeply for a minute, then spoke. "They were a couple of friends of mine, we were...Sparring." Echo's body flickered as he followed the three Kagekenin. Follow-up Seireitou, Byakko and Rikka all zoomed past Echo and stopped him. "Dont give me that shit, who were they, and why was naruto with them!!" said seireitou, pissed. Search Ryun, Uchiha Seireitou and Luke appeared, "What's going on here guys?" Ryun asked observing the area. Follow Up pt. 2 Echo frowned with impatience. "Stop wasting my time, they're obviously going to remove his Bijuu, but that isn't any of my concern. I'm attempting to earn their trust, you know, to be a double agent. Sorry to be so blunt but I have no time to catch up. Now, anything else?" Follow Up pt. 3 Byakko stopped Echo once more "You idiot, Kagekenin isnt stupid, they wont admit you into their ranks or give you their trust, we can only take them out, nothing more..... if you disagree, then im your opponent and i wont hesitate to let them kill you" he said revealing a massive Spiritual Pressure. Follow Up pt. 4 Ryun's eyes widened, "Oh so they got Naruto huh?! We have to find them! Now!" Ryun said. Follow Up pt. 5 Echo looked over to Seireitou, "Do you know this idiot?" He looked back to Byakko, "And since when are you concerned with my business, I have no reason to kill you, nor do I intend to, so step aside." Follow Up pt. 7 Byakko let him go. Echo chased after Kagekenin, but Byakko, seireitou, rikka, and Ryun all went after him Here is part 2: Kagekenin- a Roleplay Part II Category:Fanon Story